


叛徒犹大最后的诱惑

by eduolian



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	叛徒犹大最后的诱惑

我正坐在楼梯的第一阶上。忽然眼前凭空出现了一双赤脚，那双苍白的脚上沾着黑泥。我顺着赤脚向上看，一个身着洁白西装，像是神庙上雕像的男人正站在我面前。他剃着光头，脸上挂着关切的笑容朝我这边走进了一步，他说：“你看起来很苦恼。”我没理会他，从口袋里掏出了烟，但找遍了口袋也没发现打火机。不速之客这时在我身边坐了下来，从口袋里掏出了打火机和烟。他先把自己的烟点燃，然后将打火机凑到我面前。  
“烧不到你。”他亲切地说，嗓音有点沙哑。我转头仔细看着他，他的五官像上帝精雕细琢的艺术品，精致但过于完美。心底一个声音在告诉我，得小心这个家伙。但我还未做出什么反应，他已按下打火机。火苗在我眼前晃动，我盯着那跳跃着的小火苗，它好像从打火机上跃下，落在地面，自行繁衍，直至街道沸腾。  
“请别客气，尽管用。”陌生男人的声音驱散了眼前的火焰。我笑笑，将烟含在嘴里，凑过去让火苗舔舐我的烟。对方也笑了笑，他满意的笑容意味深长，好像我已为了点一根烟，坠入地狱去借了硫磺火。烟草被烧着了，我使劲地吸着它们燃烧的气体，对方也使劲抽他的烟。我们并未说话，并排坐着，好像已认识许久。他一直看着我，似乎在等我说话。而我现在想着的带领我们来到此地的人，我一路跟随那人到此，历经挫折，我们的人数从只有寥寥数人到现在成群结队上街游行。虽我最早与他同行，但如今已却无法常在他左右。没有征兆的，他开始疏远我。我认为这是因为他发觉了我对他的爱有别于其他人，我保持沉默。因为我们聚集在此为了更重要的事，这事远比我爱他或者他是否爱我更重要，这让我痛苦纠结万分。  
此刻，身旁的陌生男人盯着我，像观察猎物。  
“你有什么事吗？”我终于忍不住问道。  
“我想来帮助你，”他又说，“你看起来很苦恼。”  
我又抽了口烟，耸耸肩说，“谢谢你的好意，但这世界上苦恼的人数不胜数，你去帮助其他人吧。”  
他的嘴唇露出一个弧度优美的微笑，他说：“可我现在只想帮助你，现在我只对你兴趣。”  
我皱了皱眉，问：“你到底是谁？”  
“我是你可以信任的朋友。”他忽然伸出左手搭在我的右肩上，郑重其事地对我说：“哦，犹大啊。你不知道现在有多少双眼睛正凝视着你啊，除了天上我的那些兄弟们，还有地下我的这些好朋友们，他们都等着你即将做出的决定。我来此正是为你打开一条道路。”  
我重新将视线放在他赤裸的脚上，黑色的泥水扭动着像弯曲的蛇一样装饰着他的脚。“你便是地狱之王了？”我问。  
“哦，你可以叫我路西法，或者别的外号，随你喜欢。”他笑着，加重了左手在我肩膀上的力道，说：”亲爱的犹大，你敏锐而聪明，我只是想和你做个交易。“他嘴角的笑容没有减轻他语言的严肃。  
“什么交易？”我将嘴里的烟里拿开。  
“简单来说——我希望你不要听从那些有白色翅膀家伙的提议。我想他们昨天已经找过你了。“他的语调欢快地说，”也在这里，在这个台阶上，来找你的是迈克尔还是米迦勒？“  
我回想着，昨天确实有人也在这里过来和我说话。穿着黑色西装，戴着黑墨镜的两个人，他们劝我不要抽烟，对我说抽烟过多会死于肺癌。天国不会收留因抽烟而死的人，这是慢性自杀，这是自私的行为。我没理他们，但这两人还在我耳边继续念叨着。他们喋喋不休，像二重唱。我现在只记得最后那一段话：”竟然你想抽烟抽到死，那么请你为了你爱的人献出你的生命，这样不仅你可以得到赦免，可以得到救赎，而且你爱的人可以得到永世不朽的名声。  
“那些家伙，”我说，“我不记得他们是否告诉我他们的名字，我没有和他们说话。”  
“这很好。”他又拍拍我的肩膀，咳了咳，继续说：“看看你那被苦恼折磨的脸，我就知道就在想什么——爱——情——嘛，还有什么事情比爱情更重要呢？大胆去追寻渴望之物——伟大的——难以企及的爱情。而我则保证你们安全地离开这里。我希望你能去做你想做的，放心大胆的去做。”  
这话听起来有那么一丝诱人。  
“就这样？”我试探性地问。  
“对，”路西法从西装里拿出一份文件递给我，说，“看看合同。”  
我接过那一摞厚厚的纸，随便翻了下，摇摇头说：“等我看完你再来吧。”他说好，却将文件拿回去，接着他拿出手机按了几下，这时我的手机响起了新邮件提示音。  
“打开它，”他命令我，他的双眼变得漆黑，黑得发亮。  
我按下了信封的图标。

音乐响起。熟悉的歌曲唱了一遍又遍，我醒了，正躺在帐篷里，蜷曲着身体。我看了一下手机，凌晨3点。刚才是一场梦，最近我连续几天做这样的梦，梦见自称天使或者恶魔的家伙来和我谈话，这种梦应该是我的理智和情感在进行斗争的结果。我晃了晃脑袋，钻出帐篷，走到并没有完全睡着的街道上。我的闹钟一直设定在这个时间，为的是在深夜里巡查，不久之前开始有同伴在夜晚被悄悄带走，那些伙伴没有回来，也没有媒体报道这件事情。我们自己发布的信息也悄然无声地被删除。于是我们开轮流进行巡视，为了能在这里坚持得更久，为了能达成我们的目标。  
夜晚比白天冷了许多。我在各种帐篷、睡袋和没有帐篷和睡袋的人之间走着。躺在街上支离破碎的旧报被风吹起到半空中。我拉紧衣服，站在街边，扫视着周围。路灯下，警察拉起的那红色的网被吹得直响。  
“犹大。”一个温柔的声音在我耳边响起，拿撒勒人正站在我身旁。我知道是他，点点头，但没敢望他的眼睛。他拉住我的手，手掌温暖，甚至有些灼热。我这才感到自己正在发抖，手像冰冷的铁块。他牵着我走着，如同在公园里散步，而我们确实走在公园的里。我不知道为何他突然一改之前的疏远和冷漠，特地来找我。  
“我想离开这里。”他说。  
“什么？”我以为我听错了。  
“离开这里，犹大。”他手指在我的掌心摩挲着，对我说：“这次游行已比最初的设想好很多，可现在不比当初……我并不希望有人再被带走，我不希望你也被带走，我不希望你死在这里，死在某一个我无法看到的阴暗角落。”他说着，逐渐靠近我，在我们的脸几乎贴在一起的时他又停住了，他盯着我的眼睛，同时牵起我的另一 只手，指腹顺着我的掌纹来回抚摸着。他的动作驱散了我心中的某些东西，现在我不再想知道为何他之前要疏远，现在我只想亲吻他。他知道我在想什么，将他的嘴唇贴了上来。冷风中，温和而细腻的吻却变得激烈。我就像那些充满欲望的梦中一样，想要与他合为一体。让他这双述说着真理的嘴唇只属于我一人。我们回到我的帐篷里，在那里做爱。高潮结束后，我们像是回到母体一样满足和快乐。  
天未亮，我们就离开了人群。将那些被红网围住正在被殴打，正在呐喊的同伴抛在身后。我听不到那些呼喊，世界与我就是身边的这个人。我紧握着他的手，逆流而行，回到了出发的城市，我们在一个小镇子住下。我们放起羊，做着木工。在那里，我们只需要从屏幕上看到事情的发展，屏幕里的另外一个世界与我们的新生活没有丝毫的联系。我们每次亲吻对方，就像是第一次在公园里的亲吻一样，世界与我只是对方存在的时空。

“就是这样。”路西法说着，伴随着一个响亮的响指，我坐在了台阶上。“这就是你想要的。也是我合同的精髓所在啊。我完全可以实现这一切，最后还附送一个更好的房子和一笔存款。如何？我是不是比那些满嘴牺牲和无私奉献的家伙们要靠谱呢？”  
我揉着太阳穴，那些比现实还真实的梦境和这比梦境还虚幻的现实之间的落差让我一时间难以接受。手里的烟早已掉落在地，我深深叹了一口气，说：“你要我放弃信仰，放弃我们的斗争。”我苦笑道，“您确实是地狱之王，人类心底深处的欲念你都一清二楚，但是，这不是我想要的。请您回去吧，伟大的地狱之主。”  
“那你想要什么呢？”  
我站起身，摇摇头。路西法冲我笑了笑，眨眨眼，他消失了，留下他脚上滴落的那些黑泥。白衣男人离去，我依然站在原处。随后，身后传来下楼的脚步声，两个几乎重合地脚步声。我转身，看到了昨天那两个威胁我的人。他们走完最后一阶楼梯，站在我的面前，他们动作一致，摘下墨镜，面容俊美，好似带着朦胧的光泽，眼睛像黑夜中的繁星。  
“你好，犹大。”左边的人对我说，“我想你知道我们为何来此。你可以叫我加百列。”  
“米迦勒。”另一人说，“我们很高兴你拒绝了路西法。”  
“那么，来看看我们的合同。”加百列接着说。他们也不拿出文件，两人直接伸出手，一左一右将手搭在我的肩膀上。

街道上挤满了人，暴动的人群。红色的网像城市的血管。我走在街上，加百列和米迦勒在我的左右。我从未见到人们这样愤怒地走在街上，挤满了人行道和车道，车辆被迫停在两边给人群让路。他们呼唤着我爱着的人的名字，他们举着他的照片，他们挥动着手臂，满眼的愤怒却又井然有序地前进着，这些人仿佛被某种力量统一形成了一种新的生物。他们的呼喊声就像这个庞然巨物的呼吸声，那声音震耳欲聋，响彻天际。  
我被眼前的景象震住了。  
“犹大，你看。”加百列说。  
“这不是梦。”米迦勒说。  
“这都是真的，”加百列笑笑，”我们可不像路西法。“  
“我们比路西法诚实。”米迦勒也笑。  
“为了你爱的人牺牲，这就是你能得到的。“  
“他永世不朽的名声。”  
“你永世不朽的名声。”  
加百列和米迦勒抓住我的左手手臂，我们飞到空中，前往一个又一个城市，一个又一个国家，一个又一个大陆。曾经所设想的能同时进行的游行像一串燃烧着的火焰，我完全不可能想象的情景，只可能在我梦中出现的情景在我眼前。  
“这不是梦，”加百列说，“这是一种未来。”  
“无数个未来中的一个。”米迦勒说。  
“你可以实现的那一个。”  
“他在哪里？”我说，“既然这是未来，我要见他。“  
“你说谁？”加百列微笑着反问我。  
“就在那里。”米迦勒指着行人手中举着的海报，上面印着他的头像。  
“对，只在那里。“加百列补充道。  
我咆哮着，扭动着，想从他们的手中挣脱出来。想离开冲进人群，将它们手中的画像全部扯下来，全部扔到火里。那些纸片没有任何意义。  
“他必须死啊，犹大。你怎么不明白。”加百列的语气变得柔和了许多，他说，“成为神，获得永世不朽的名声，必须献出生——命—— 必须受尽凌辱而死，必须让人们愤怒，让人们看到‘奇迹’。这个世界太久没有出现新神了。“  
“不！！！！！”我大声叫嚷着，突然暴发的蛮力挣脱了禁锢着我的两只手，我从天空中的跌落。我趴在地面上，脸贴着水泥地上。前方无数双脚正向我走来。我支撑起上半身，费力地站起来。无人看我到，我却看到了西门。他和其他同伴一起在前端，他们举着画像，让我无法相信的事，那其中竟然有我的脸。我呆站在原地，人群穿过我的身体。我就呆站在马路正中间，一动不动，直到所有的人穿过我的身体，加百列和米迦勒这才降落在我身边。  
“他永世不朽的名声。”加百列说。  
“你永世不朽的名声。”米迦勒说。  
“成为神。”  
“被敬仰。”  
“被膜拜。”  
“来吧。犹大，献出你爱的人。”  
“来吧。犹大，也献出你自己。”  
我使劲摇头，咒骂他们。他们张开白色的翅膀将我回到天空中，让我去看，他是如何死去，如何活在别人心中。这不是我想要的，这不是。我哭喊着，唤来了黑夜，我终于再次站在了台阶上。脚在打颤，我跌坐在台阶上，低头看到了之前扔掉的烟头。  
“和我们签合同吧，犹大。”加百列说。  
“不。”我的手在发抖，我从荷包里掏出烟，只剩下一根。摸遍了荷包也没有找到打火机。我这才想起来，之前是谁给我点燃了烟。我在心中呼唤白衣的魔王。黑色的泥水聚集在两位天使所站位置中间。路西法出现天使之中，天使们和他打了声招呼，地狱之王再次坐在我身边，他又给我点起了烟。  
“我们又见面了，”路西法说，“你改变注意了吗？”  
我只顾抽烟，熟悉的烟草味让我冷静了许多。我喜欢这味道，总能让我快速地获得平静，还有理智。我闷不做声，吞吐烟雾。白衣和黑衣的使者看我不想说话，竟然开始聊起天。他们所谈的内容就是最近生意如何，要不要打扮成电影里的人物去谈生意之类。我继续抽烟，想着刚才他们让我看的两个幻觉，或者眼前的这些才是我的臆想？  
一根烟抽完了。  
“你想好了吗？”路西法说，“想和我签合同吗？”  
“只沉溺与肉欲是堕落的。”加百列似乎还没有放弃。  
“人死了可就什么都没了，”路西法说，“永世的名声又有什么用？”  
“我们赞扬高贵的精神和灵魂。”米迦勒说。  
“啊，那是死后才有的荣誉。“路西法耸耸肩。  
这些家伙一唱一和，总是和对方唱着反调。他们在说着两个完全对立的事物，他们站在极端，彼此指责对方，却又无法摆脱对方。忽然之间，我有了豁然开朗的感觉， 像是被闪电照亮。我明白了他们让我选择，却只给我这两种的选择。因为这是上帝的游戏，天使也好，恶魔也好，都是一个公司的股东，他们为了经营他们的业务，让人类像笼中兽一样困在这个二选一的游戏里。  
“不——”我摇着手说，“不，我不选任何一个。“  
他们停止了交谈，望着我。  
“你们给我选择里，无论是哪一个都是片面的。我们不会只为了自己，也不会只为了他人。”  
加百列却笑了，他美丽的脸庞上露出一丝不屑，说：“我们给你两选择，犹大，这已经是对你的礼遇了。你必将为你现在不选择的选择付出代价。”  
路西法吹起了口哨，说，“你拒绝，但你还是有两个选择。而且没有我们也有其他人找上你，其他同僚开出的条件只会越来越糟糕，犹大。上帝这张网无所不在。“  
我耸耸肩，不以为然地说：“或许吧，也许我会牺牲自己，但那不是上帝的意愿。我不再迷惑，我会告诉我爱的人，我爱他。我会为了我爱的人牺牲自己，但那同时也为了我自己。至于你们永垂不朽的名声啊，若我们能完成此生的目标，你们把他当做神也好，把我当做别的什么也罢，我又为何要在意呢？”  
我的视线越过眼前的吵闹的推销员们，越过城市和人群，我看到他在树下喝着一杯苦酒，我的喉咙也灌入了苦涩和欢愉。我扔掉了我手里的烟。

 

END


End file.
